Ninjago: a new enemy
by xXBookNinjaXx
Summary: The ninjas have a new teammate, and she's a girl. But with this new teammate will a new evil arise, read to find out! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Rated T because of a little language and that is what I rate my storys.
1. Rainbow ninja

Ninjago: a new enemy

*** Well everybody here is my ninjago fan fiction. I thought of an OC then put it in some other peoples "give OCs" stories and (thanks to emeraldgal) I got it accepted, then I decided that I wanted to use her in my own story too! So now I can read and write about aqua and the ninjas. Well READ ON PEOPLE! What are you reading this for? This is not the story that is!

Aqua: 'Cuz you put it in the authors note and people read that

Me: Oh... Right. ***

*In ninjago city*

"Night Aqua! See you tomorrow?" My boss says from the door of the rising sun candy store

"Night to you too and you know it!" I reply walking down the alley that leads to my 'house'. I say house with quote marks because my house is a cardboard box and a blanket. I hear the sound of feet shuffling and the light above me flickers, "Strange..." I mutter to myself.

"Hehe well hello their girlie" I man dressed in black says. Two others step out of the shadows with him.

"What do you want?" I ask stepping back into a hard chest

The man behind me chuckles, "Why we only want a little donation, don't we boss?"

I lick my lips that voice in my head tells me that I'm not going to be avoiding a fight tonight, might as well have some fun, "You and me both. If you _thugs_ want to you can raid my house, It's that card board box around the corner" I say. The "boss" looks into my eyes then down to my neck.

"Well girlie you've got your self a very pretty necklace right there. That'll do" He reaches to grab it, I catch his hand and bring out my staff,

"Sorry that item is NOT for sale... And call me girlie again I won't go easy on you" he stares at my hand on his then one of his goons grab me from behind. The 'boss' comes closer to goon 1 and me, grinning evilly, naturally I kick him in the... Shin.

"You're gonna pay fer that girlie" his accent thick with hate. Then he punches me in the gut, I grunt. Ow that hurt.

"Now that wasn't very nice now was it" I say as I flip out of goon ones' arms, kicking the 'boss' in the face along the way. I land holding my staff in defensive position.

"Get'er boys!" 'Boss' yells holding his nose. 'Yay!' I think to myself 'I broke a nose!' One if the 10 goons charge at me, I hit his gut and then his face as he doubles over in pain. My 'darker side' kicking in. I take out three more when I get hit on the back of the head, I fall down on my front then get the pleasure of being kicked in my ribs, repeatedly, by goons 2, 5, and 9. Groaning I try to get up, no luck, I am instead given a sharp pain in my head and ribs. 'Great' I think to myself. 'Boss' comes up above me and grins,

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, girlie you should'a stayed home" then he hits/steps on my face. As the world stars to fade to black I see 4 different colored ninjas come down from the shadows 'Great' I mentally say 'the day is saved by the terrifying rainbow ninjas.' then it all goes dark.

***So what do you guys think? I wanted to do a ninjago fan fiction and I'm having writers block for my other story Sooooo you get this! You know I will update really soon if you click that little button that says review. Flames will be looked at, thought about, then eaten by my dog. In the next chappie you get the ninjas! *Swoons* well BYE AND REVIEW! ***


	2. Who is she?

Ninjago: a new enemy - chapter 2

*** I do not own ninjago. Well everybody I am very very VERY happy right now. Why you ask? Because I got 3 reviews in the first day (Thank you miyuki-garmadon for being my first reviewer!) AND emeraldgal made Aqua's chapter! So go check it out it is AMAZING and called "Love of the ninja" so after you read this read that!

Aqua: that was confusing

Me: I KNOW! On with the story!***

*Kai's P.O.V*

"Come on! Almost there!" I say as I work on getting the high score in the game.

"Not the special attack! Ah man." Jay says as I kick his butt in the game getting the high score

"YES!" I jump up "The high score is MI..." the screen goes black as I was putting in my name. "Noooo! What did you do that for sis?" I say to Nya who is holding the TVs' power line in her hand.

"Sensei says that there is strange activity in ninjago city and that you guys should go check it out." she says

"Alright let's go guys!" Cole says as we all run up on deck and flip our hoods. Using our golden weapons as vehicles we drop to an alley in ninjago city.

*Where we left off. Still in Kai's p.o.v*

Just as we landed we was a man standing of someone the stomping on his or her head, ow.

"Jay you get 4 and I'll get 4, Zane take out the boss, Kai you get the citizen." Cole says as he starts taking out the thugs, three where down before we got here so I guess the person knew how to fight. As I run over and pick up the person I realize that it's a GIRL! She's wearing dirty, black pants, a worn dark blue hoodie, and I think, a ripped up black shirt underneath. Her long, dark brow hair is up in a messy ponytail, a side bang covers up a little of her fair skin, and she has freckles that splatter the bridge of her nose.

"Kai!" Cole says snapping me out of my trance, "Get her back to the bounty, we'll finish up here. I nod then start going back to the ship and I see a staff, "it's probably her's" I think, then I pick it up.

*Back on the Destines Bounty... Aqua P.O.V*

I crack open my eyes and try to sit up but I get a sharp pain in my ribs and head. I mentally sigh; because it hurts too much to do it normally, as I recap on what happened last night, Thugs, 'the boss', necklace, me kicking goons and boss, boss and goons kicking me, hurt face, rainbow ninjas.

"So, you are finally awake. How do you feel?" an old man in a white kimono and hat says to me.

"Sore. Who are you?" I reply eyeing the man warily.

"Can you sit up? I am Sensei Wu what is your name?" he asks. I slowly sit up and reply,

"My name is Aqua, it is nice to meet you." I then notice the bedroom that I am in "How did I get here? Did the rainbow ninjas bring me here?" Sensei raises an eyebrow when he hears that but ignores it.

"You are on mine and the ninja's ship, Destines Bounty, and yes the ninja that saved you will be here momentarily. Would you like some food?" Sensei asks and at that moment my stomach decides to make its self-known, making me remember that I haven't eaten in 3 days. I nod, say 'thank you', and Sensei Wu leaves, then four boys and one girl come in,

"Hi, I'm Nya!" the girl in the red dress says, she then points to the boy in a blue ninja suite, "this is Jay", she points to the boy in black, "Cole," next is the boy in white, "Zane," finally she points to the boy in red, "and this is my brother Kai."

"I'm Aqua, nice to meet you all."

***Second chappie done! Ok so I decided to add that little rainbow ninja part from the first chapter in this because all three of my reviewer liked it, and I like it.

Aqua: REVIEW!

Me: That's right aqua if you readers hit that little review box and write something I will update SOON! Also, MEAN flames will be looked at, thought about, then eaten by my dog. BYE NOW!


	3. Fire

Ninjago: a new enemy - chapter 3

*** I LOVE YOU ALL! Ok so all the peoples that reviewed are getting a virtual cupcake! I mean, I know that I am a little (really) over enthusiastic when it comes to reviews but I have 9... NINE! THAT IS ALOT! So, keep my promise of updating often I give you the THIRD chapter of Ninjago: A new enemy.

Aqua: You forgot to tell them that you don't own ninjago.

Me: Oh! What she said, I do own Aqua though! ***

*Aqua's P.O.V*

I was in a flying ship that was owned by 4 Ninja that rode dragons and that have saved Ninjago and I was doing nothing! How sad is that? All I'm doing is lying in bed because those stupid thugs gave me 2 cracked ribs and a major headache. I hear footsteps then they stop, "I'm not sleeping if that is what your worried about" I say opening my eyes and slowly sitting up. Nya walks in with some soup and I gratefully take it and say, "thank you"

"No problem, how are you?" Nya asks. I smile and swallow a spoonful of wonderful soup

"I'm a little sore but other than that and extreme boredom I'm fine," She laughs and sits down next to me.

"That's great because the boys and I want to give you a tour of the ship, if you want to," Finally something to do! I start to get out of bed and the boys come in,

"I would love a tour of this place!" I say grabbing my staff off the bed.

"Lets start in the control room" Cole says and I follow them out, my ribs feeling sore but not painful and my head a little less achy. As we head in to the control room I see Sensei Wu and a blond haired Boy, about 11 or 12.

"Hello Sensei!" The ninja say bowing at once; it was kind of creepy how in sync they were.

"Hello Sensei, Hi Loyd, " Nya greeted. 'Hmm Loyd, so that's his name' Sensei said hello then Loyd came up to me and stuck his hand out,

"Hi, I'm Loyd! Who are you?" I chuckled and shook his hand then said,

"Your so cute! I'm Aqua." Loyd huffed and puffed out his chest,

"I am not cute! I'm Loyd Garmadon and the amazing green ninja!" I raised my eyebrow at the ninja and they just mouthed 'go with it' I shrugged, what's the harm.

"Well then green ninja I hear that you guys have a training deck, if it's ok with the tour guides, I'd love to see what the ninja can do." I said looking Kia, Zane, Cole, Jay, and Nya.

"I'm good with it how 'bout you guys?" Cole asked

"Yes! I show some of my awesome moves!" Jay agreed, all the other just nodded.

*On deck*

Loyd really wanted to go first so there he was, at the start of the training course. He started off good but then he tripped and was hit by a dummy then was thrown right at me,

"Ow," is say as I catch him because of my ribs, "are you ok Loyd?" I ask as I put him down.

"I'm good! Are you ok?" he asks with a worried look on his face.

"Yup, I'm fine" I say ignoring the pain in my chest, "who's next?"

"I'll go" Zane says as he takes out a pair of golden shrunkens (did I spell that right?)

"Ok Zane but try not to hurt the bystander?" I say earning 3 chuckling ninja, a pouting Loyd, and a confused Zane. What's with this guy it's like he has NO sense of humor! Anyway, Zane throws his shrunkins and they hit a training dummy and freeze it, he then turns into a little tornado and retrieves them.

"What was that?" I ask

"What?" Kai says confused

"If I could tell you I wouldn't need to ask you now would I?" I sigh thinking of a way to explain it, "the way Zane turned in to the tornado-thing"

"Oh, that that's Spinjitzu! I'll show you what I can do now!" Jay exclaims as he pulls out a pair of num-chucks, he spins them around and a lighting bolt shoots out.

"Sweet!" I say amazed. Next is Cole who takes out a golden scythe, he hits it on the ground and it splits. Kai is up next; I wonder what he does. I think there's a pattern, white and ice, blue and lightning, black and earth, red and fi... Crud. Just then Kai takes out his sword and lights it on FIRE! I scream and tumble back, luckily Nya catches me. I jump of her arms and run to the bedroom ignoring the intense pain in my chest thinking one thing... This time, run.

*Kai's POV*

I let the fire vanish and looked at the running Aqua thinking on thing... What. The. Brick.

*** Yay chapter 3 done! Sorry about the crappie beginning I just couldn't focus. So sorry for the wait I meant to update yesterday but I had to do some work for my parents and as I said I couldn't focus.

Aqua: I wanna know why I'm afraid of fire!

Me: I KNOW! She's been saying that for the last 15 minutes! Find out why Aqua is afraid of fire, what was her last thought, and why Kai used bad language all in the next chapter!

Kai: HEY! You made mhgfddtfbn...

Me: *puts hand over Kai's mouth* BYE! PLS REVIEW!

Kai: Ha! Take that! She'll try to update soon if you do!

Me: *Tackles Kai* YOU LICKED MY HAND!

Aqua: *Tries to pry me off Kai* Bye and please REVIEW! ***

I also want to know if you guys think that I should change my name to something to do with ninjago. I take suggestions!


	4. New Ninja

Ninjago: a new enemy - Chapter 4

***First off I would like to say that you can hate me I am really really sorry for not updating sooner my grandpa broke his ankle and I was lazy. Second I would like to say that you are all awesome! 16 reviews can you BELIVE that!Amazing. So here is the story.

Aqua: you always forget to say that you don't own ninjago

Me: I know but I do own aqua!***

*Aqua's POV*

It's been a week of pure solitude sense the 'Event' with Kai, a week of bad memories and regrets. 'It wasn't your fault' a voice inside me says, I sigh because I know it's right. Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" I say and Jay, Cole, and Zane come in.

"Hey Aqua, Sensei says that he has something to tell us on deck" Cole says I put on a smile and push the dark thoughts into the back of my head.

"Well let's not keep them waiting!" I say as I sprint out of the room leaving 3 confused ninja in my wake

*On deck - Aqua's POV*

When we got on deck I saw Sensei, Nya, and Kai "I have a very important announcement to make." Sensei says then he looks at me, Oh no he's kicking me off the ship, maybe they'll make me walk the plank,

"We have a new ninja in our mists." Sensei says smiling at me. Really? Wow. Finally something goes right for me. I think to myself as a slow smile spreads to my face, Kai is looking at me with an outraged expression then turns to Sensei and says,

"But she's a GIRL!" the other four boys nod in agreement, I glare at him

"And what does that have to do with it?" He turns to me and glares back

"Girls can't be ninjas their to fragile" just because I cracked a few ribs doesn't mean I'm fragile!

"What about Nya? She's the samurai." I say pointing at Nya, she has her arms folded and is nodding her head

"Uhhh... That's different!" he shouts, I knew that they would think I was weak

"Well to bad. Because I'm staying!" I shout back

"Fine but don't go running back to your parents when you get hurt!" kai practically screams, ouch that hit a nerve, I look at kai open eyed and take a step back,

"I would if I could..." I mumble

"What, I didn't hear you." Kai says obviously not knowing when to stop, what a jerk, all emotion flows out of me but anger.

"I said I WOULD IF I COULD BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE THEY DIED!" I shout now standing an inch from his face and a centimeter from punching it, Kai's eyes go wide and I sigh. I turn to Sensei, take a breath and bow, then say "It would be an honor to be one of your students" he hands me my ninja suit then tells me that we will start training in the morning. I turn to everybody, smile and say "goodnight everyone" then walk into my room, numb of all emotion, and lie down holding my locket then go to sleep determined to prove Kai wrong

*Kai's POV*

I was training on deck when Sensei and Nya came up. I jumped off the course and bowed to Sensei, "Hello Sensei, Hey sis what's up?" I ask.

"Sensei has a announcement to make," Nya says, I wonder if it's about aqua, I feel really bad about scaring her but how was I supposed to know?

"Where are the guys?" I ask as I put the training gear away

"They're getting Aqua and meeting us up here." Nya replies, I see Aqua sprint in and give her and I'm sorry/what were you doing look and she just looks at the floor. Way to go kai, oh look here are the guys, man there slow.

"I have a very important announcement to make." Sensei starts then he looks at Aqua,

Is he going to kick her off the ship? I hope not, wait why did I say that!,

"We have a new ninja in our mists." Sensei says smiling at her. WHAT! Why her she's a girl! I think say a small smile comes on her face

"But she's a GIRL!" I loudly say to sensei, the guys nod and back me up, then Aqua gives me a glare that could kill

"And what does that have to do with it?" Aqua asks I turn to her and glare then say,

"Girls can't be ninjas they're to fragile" duh. You cracked ribs fighting thugs so... Fragile

"What about Nya? She's the samurai." She says pointing Nya who is nodding in agreement.

"Uhhh... That's different!" I shout, wonderful comeback Kai, just great.

"Well to bad. Because I'm staying!" She shouts back really getting on my nerves.

"Fine but don't go running back to your parents when you get hurt!" I practically scream, Ha I think She's wearing down, I knew she was weak; she looks at me open eyed and takes a step back. She mumbles something and looks at the floor.

"What, I didn't hear you." I say honestly.

"I said I WOULD IF I COULD BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE THEY DIED!" She shouts standing an inch from my face and a centimeter from punching it, my eyes go wide because honestly I think she's going to punch but then she just sighs. She turns to Sensei, takes a breath and bow, then says "It would be an honor to be one of your students" he hands her a aqua colored ninja suit then tells her that we will start training in the morning. She turns to all of us then gives smile and us and says "goodnight everyone" then leaves the deck.

"Wow Kai... Just, wow." jay says shaking his head. What was with her? Did she say her parents are dead? What kind of ninja is she? Why is she allowed to be a ninja, she's a girl!

"What did I do?" I say turning to Sensei, he sighs and looks to were Aqua left.

"Kai, to be a good team you must have trust, faith, and truth between teammates and I fear that Aqua's past may get in the way of these things." why does he have to be so cryptic all the time! I think to myself

"Sensei, what element is Aqua?" Cole asks, I was wondering that too.

"Aqua is the aqua ninja of water and her weapon is the staff that she has" (A/N if you want to see the pic that I drew of aqua just PM me) Sensei starts to head inside then says, "we will meet for practice in the morning"

***Chapter 4 done! Will Aqua tell the ninja of her past and what will Kai do? Again really sorry about the update date, you can thank emeraldgal and her PM's for motivating me. You guys are awesome!

Aqua: Please Review

Me: I do not mind constructive criticism but no flames.

Aqua: It will be doused in the waters of justice! *Poses like a superhero*

Me: Ooook... Well pls review I am going to Canada on the fifth so I have to pack, that means I will most likely update on the sixth with 2 chapters. I will be in the middle of nowhere for 2 weeks with, like 15 minutes of internet every 3 days, I'll try to update in that time. See ya later!


	5. AU note please read!

Hey everybody! *Dodges tomato* please don't kill me, I am so so so so so so so so SORRY! This is NOT a chapter; I just needed some help getting my priorities straight. So... I posted a poll on my page; it would help me so much if you voted! I wanted to tell you right now that 'Ninjago: a new enemy' almost has another chapter but the new 'Avengers' story has at least one chapter done so far, it's just up to you what I should focus on and what to update first. So PLEASE vote if you want more updates soon! If nobody votes I'm gonna be really sad and assume that you all hate me then stop writing. :-( Just kidding! I won't stop writing but I may not update for a long time without motivation.

Thanks a ton,

~BookNinja (Do ya like what I changed my name to?)

(For all those people who read this and don't vote... read my last sentence.)


	6. Chapter 5

***Ok guys please please don't hate me. I know I haven't updated in like a few of months and I know how irritaing that can be, trust me. There has just been a lot of craziness, I went to Canada and our satellite broke, School, I got sick, my grandma died, ect. Ok so **TLFScarheart12** said "Man. Kai (I think) is an orphan too, you'd think he'd have at least some guilt for what he said" I totally know Kai is being a jerk, I just realized that what Scarheart said is true so lets say that he still had his sister and the team is like his family, k? I changed my name do you like it? Also, I want to thank **NVRFNNSHSHRSTRS** for getting me motivated again. _Italics are thoughts_

Aqua: BookNinja does not own Ninjago, only me.

Me: Ha! Take that Aqua!

Aqua: *hits me in the gut with her staff*

Me: *wheezing* on with the story *falls over* ***

Ninjago: A new enemy chapter 5 – A Mystery.

*Kai's P.O.V - in the boys bedroom*

I woke up to the sound of the training course on deck, _hmmm, who could that be?_ I ask to no one _Maybe Nya trying to beat my speed record... like she'll ever. _I start to wake up the guys but only Zane gets out of bed,

"Come on guys there's someone using the training course," I say dodging a pillow that Jay threw at my head.

"Maybe it's just a seagull again, go back to bed" Cole says rolling over and pulling the covers over his bed-head.

"Argggg! For the last time how was I supposed to know that it was a seagull? This time I know it's not a seagull!" I growled at Cole, that seagull was evil, evil Dammit!

"Come on, it's not the seagull this time, trust me, lets go check it out." I insisted, ever so slowly Cole and Jay got out of bed, Jay mumbling something that sounded like "if it's a seagull I hope it poops on his head this time" I chuckled and we headed out on the deck our makeshift weapons ready, Jay had a food eating contest trophy, Zane had a pillow, I had my toothbrush (AU: blast from the past huh?) and Cole had a… Morning Star?

"Cole was that in our room?" I whisper

"Of course doesn't everybody have a medieval weapon under their pillow?" Cole said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No…" I reply slowly

"Oh." He replies, a little bit longer and we arrive at the deck the sound of soft panting can be heard. We slowly walk around the corner and see that Aqua was training, we all stare at her, her back facing us as she murders the dummy with her staff. Then Jay drops his trophy on the deck and faster that a blink Aqua spins around, her staff at my throat and her eyes narrowed. I swallow nervously and Aqua blinks,

"Oh, it's you." She says and takes her staff away from my throat, I cough

"Yeah… it's us" I say the rest of the boy's eyes are round and their jaws are dropped.

-Aqua POV-

I look at the boys my grip on the staff getting tighter,

"So… did you guys need something or are you just going to stand there and stare" the boys shut their mouths with a click. Kai then shoots me with an accusing glare,

"What are you doing up here" he asks I mentally roll my eyes and smirk,

"I'm training to take over the world and destroy the ninja." I say my face completely serious. Kai's mouth slacks then he shouts,

"I knew it!" he looks back down at me and sees me roll my eyes,

"Your not really training for that… are you?" He says and I glare

"Ya think?" I say then turn around "If you guys don't mind I'll just go back to training… wait, I don't care what you mind so I'll be doing that anyways." I say my voice cold, _You don't want me on the ship, to bad, because I'm here and I am not leavening for a sexist, rude, hothead. _I turn my back to them and start running drills with my staff, "By the way, a toothbrush is not the most effective weapon Kai," I say without stopping my drills. I hear their footsteps get farther away and I continue with my staff.

-Jay POV-

We walked off of the training deck with Kai steaming,

"What does she know about weapons?! And who is she to… to, be up there without our permission or knowing that she's up there!" He says waving his hand like he's trying to fly.  
"Well, you did have a toothbrush and that's not a weapon at all and Sensei said that she could train in the morning, don't you remember" I say and Kai glares at me. I don't hate Aqua, she's kinda cool, a little weird, but cool. _I don't know why Kai hates her so much, he says its just because she's a girl but Nya is too, I wonder what the real reason is._  
"Woah Kai, try not to set Jay on fire, what do you have against Aqua anyways? She had some pretty cool move up on deck." Cole says, Kai turns to me, "Sorry Jay, she just pushes my buttons and I took that out on you."

"It's fine but why don't you like Aqua, she seems cool, and don't say it's because she's a girl because we all know that that's only part of it" I say to him.

"Fine. I just don't trust her; I mean what do we know about her? Her first name is Aqua; she lived on the streets, fights with a staff, is the ninja of water, doesn't like me, and is afraid of my fire. That's all. No last name, **(AN: lets just pretend that they have last names) **we don't know about her family, we don't know how she can fight, why she was on the streets, and for how long, or why she is afraid of fire. Sensei said that to be a good team you must have trust, faith, and truth between teammates and I don't have that with Aqua." I realize that Kai's right we really do know nothing about her, she's just a mystery.

*** IT'S DONE *falls over*! Holy crap, that was so short! It's a filler but it has some stuff that is crucial to the next chapter. I am so sorry for the crappie chapter but it was and weird to write for some reason. I hope to get the next chapter out by next Wednesday, that's when I'm going to try to update by every week, so no more 'when is she going to update.' I wish everybody did that

Aqua: BookNinja would like to thank everybody for voting!

Me: Please Review! I will also be releasing a new story! Avengers! I just have to type it because it is in my notebook.

Aqua: You have too much to do.

Me: I know but I can multitask! :)

Aqua: No you aren't.

Me: –_-'

Aqua: I command you to REVIEW!

Me: No flames please ^^'


End file.
